The present disclosure relates to a display device which is well suited to use as a flat-screen television apparatus and the like.
In recent years, display devices for various kinds of broadcast waves, video footage and the like are increasingly becoming larger and thinner, and a need exists for a configuration in which a video display region is widened, and a region outside of a display region (frame region) is narrowed, and the thickness of a housing is reduced. For the flat display devices as described above, a configuration is proposed in which a transparent board made of glass or the like is provided on the front face of a display panel to ensure the strength of the display panel (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2005-70661). On the reverse face of the transparent board, a bracket member (attaching member) configured of a metal plate is provided in a frame shape, and the bracket member is used to attach the display panel to the transparent board.